1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit of a semiconductor-type light source of a vehicle lighting device. In addition, the present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device using a semiconductor-type light source as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source unit of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-176219 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-21264). Hereinafter, conventional light source units will be described. The light source unit of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-176219 is constructed so that: a plurality of LED chips are mounted on a board; and the plurality of LED chips are sealed with a resin, i.e., a sealing member. The light source unit of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-21264 is constructed so that: a plurality of LED chips are provided on a base portion; and the plurality of LED chips are sealed with a resin mold portion, i.e., a sealing member.
In such a light source unit, a capacity of the sealing member needs to be reduced to its required minimum in order to improve sealing performance of the sealing member.
The present invention has been made to solve a problem that is to reduce the capacity of the sealing member to its required minimum.